


Countless kisses

by most_curiously_blue_eyes



Series: Thorinduil - from Tumblr with love [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most_curiously_blue_eyes/pseuds/most_curiously_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and the last - Thranduil remembers the kisses shared with Thorin through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countless kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Much random very fic from my Tumblr.

The first time Thorin kisses Thranduil, it’s because he just wants to feel the softness and beauty of the Elvenking’s lips beneath his own.

‘Let me,’ he demands and clumsily presses his lips to Thranduil’s.

Before this, he didn’t believe kissing to be anything but gross. The Elvenking allows him the liberty of a single kiss, and Thranduil’s lips feel like they look: gentle, unmoving, cool to the touch. Thorin is addicted. Thranduil is intrigued.

The second time Thorin kisses Thranduil, it’s sweet and brief, yet it still nearly causes a scandal because they are seen - it is in public and Thorin is not careful. The Elvenking explains it away as an ancient custom of some sort (he does not specify to which of their cultures the custom should be attributed to) and inadvertently begins a new fashion among the people of Dale to greet each other with a peck on the lips. Even though it didn’t use to be a tradition, it eventually becomes one.

The third time, Thranduil kisses Thorin. It’s meant as consolation after King Thror dies and Thrain succeeds him. Thorin had been close with his grandfather. Thranduil understands grief and so he means to offer relief. It’s not an innocent kiss. Tongues meet for the first time. It’s obvious Thorin has practice. The Elvenking feels a flare of something like jealousy burn his insides and so startled, he moves away. He leaves Thorin confused in addition to his grief.

He does not explain himself.  
  
The fourth time and the fifth immediately after come when Thranduil is again a guest of Erebor. The coronation of Thrain was weeks ago and now new treaties need to be forged between the Mountain, Dale and the Woodland Realm. In his bedchambers at night, the Elvenking wonders about the absence of the prince and is then visited by him whom he has been missing. Thorin is young, wild and beautiful and the kisses he freely gives are intoxicating. He speaks of a battle won, an enemy slain and the Elvenking wishes to cage him, imprison him and keep him for all eternity.

The sixth kiss is not willingly given: Thorin fights against the bonds that trap him on the Elvenking’s bed, against the touch that awakens a burning blaze beneath his skin, against the cool lips that attempt to claim his own. He does and does not want it. Thranduil takes that kiss from him, but frees him immediately after. He wishes not to force his affections on the prince.

'When you are ready to want me as I desire you,’ he says softly, 'I will still be here to offer you fulfillment.’

Thorin immediately has his revenge by taking the seventh kiss. It’s demanding and long and bruising. It wrings a soft moan from the Elvenking, it fills him with a desire that is shameful and shameless at once. Thorin steals the kiss and Thranduil’s moan, then leaves. In his absence, the Elvenking commits a sinful act of pleasuring himself to the memory of the young prince writhing helplessly beneath him.

The eighth kiss comes on the night celebrating Thorin’s coming of age. A bride is to be chosen for him soon and he comes to the Elvenking distressed. Thranduil kisses him, tries to soothe his agitation, and burns with anger inside - for he cannot bear the thought that Thorin is to be stolen from him. Thorin is weak that night. He returns the kiss complacently and does not protest when the Elvenking pushes him to the bed and touches. He moans prettily for Thranduil and he looks beautiful with his hair in a wild halo around his head on the pillows, his cheeks flushed and his almost bare body spread so nicely for the Elvenking to do with as he pleases.

'Claim me,’ Thorin begs and Thranduil obeys, follows his desire, buries himself inside Thorin’s body and claims him to the melody of soft groans and choked sobs.

Countless kisses follow the eighth, on that night when Thranduil makes Thorin his own and allows Thorin to claim him in turn; and on many nights after. The Elvenking has no wish to give Thorin up. Not more so after a bride is chosen for the prince of Erebor. Not more so after a day is set for Thorin to be wed. He kisses like he wants to leave a mark on Thorin’s lips, lkke he wants to show his claim to anyone who may look. Thorin kisses back. Thorin looks at him just the same. Thorin cries in his arms one night and tells him he loves him.

The kiss that comes after is cleansing and pure, because they no longer need to hide and they no longer need to deny their love. On the eve of Thorin’s wedding, Thranduil goes to Thrain and with no shame speaks of his union with the prince; he speaks of the ways of his people and how by their laws, him and Thorin have been joined in matrimony since the night of Thorin’s coming-of-age ceremony.

Thrain hates the thought. Thrain burns with righteous anger. Thrain curses Elves and Men and alliances and treaties. Thrain looks at Thranduil and threatens him with bodily harm if the union shall ever bring Thorin unhappiness. Finally, out of deep fatherly love Thrain harbours for Thorin, the King Under the Mountain blesses their marriage and declares it legal by laws of the Durin’s Folk.

The kisses shared after this cannot and shall not be counted. Sweet and fleeting, long and sinful, short and hungry - Thorin is addicted to Thranduil’s kisses and Thranduil to Thorin’s just the same. Seasons turn, time changes the colour of Thorin’s hair and the shape of his face, natural order gives him a crown - and still they kiss with the same love and fascination and desire as ever. They spend time in both kingdoms and enjoy the peace and beauty that their union brought the world.

Their last kiss is when Thorin is old and his hair is completely white. He lays in their bed in his kingdom because his legs will no longer carry him. He smiles when Thranduil, unchangingly beautiful, soft and cool to the touch, takes his wrinkled hand and leans down to kiss his lips.

'Do not grieve,’ he says softly, 'my life with you was a life of joy. Look back on all the days we had and remember them with the same happiness you have given me.’

The Elvenking nods and does not weep when the eyes of him whom he loved lose the light of life. He does not weep when Thorin is buried in a tomb of stone among his forefathers. He does not weep in the lonely days that follow. He remembers the kisses they shared: the first, the second, the sixth, the hundredth - and he mourns the loss of his beloved, but he does not regret loving him.


End file.
